


With Crippled Anger

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Ficlet, M/M, Reunions, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark returns and things are a lot different. Glenn isn't as happy as he should be to see Mark. Mark's not too sure he likes the changes and he doesn't agree on what's best for business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Crippled Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't make much sense yet, but it will soon.

“So I hear you’re the COO now.” The voice rumbles quietly out from the corner of the room, making Glenn pause. He shuts the door behind him.

“Yes. Glad to see that you’re back.” Glenn says after a moment, eyes adjusting to the dark. Mark always did have a flair for the dramatics. 

“For now. We’ll see how this thing with Lesner plays out.” Mark gets to his feet as Glenn reaches out and turns on the light.

“Was there something else you wanted?” Glenn asks mildly, hands wrapped around the ends of the towel he has around his neck. 

Mark smirks at him, amused. “Are you angry?”

“No. I’d just like to get back to the hotel. It’s been a long day.” Glenn says.

“You don’t seem particularly happy to see me.” Mark points out, taking a step towards Glenn.

“It’s complicated.” Glenn shrugs. 

“Let’s uncomplicated things then.” Mark stands in front of Glenn, so close that Glenn could kiss him if he wanted. He leans a little towards Mark, but jerks back at the last second, banging into the door.

Mark’s smirk widens, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Let’s not. It’s always too messy and we’re getting too old for that shit anyway.” Glenn snaps, irritation bleeding through his calm mask.

Mark lifts his arm and rests his hand on the door beside Glenn’s head. “Is that really what you want?”

“What I want is to not play this game with you anymore.” Glenn pushes past Mark, shrugging away Mark’s hand when he reaches for him.

“I don’t believe you.” Mark murmurs from behind him.

“I don’t really care.” Glenn says without turning around.

“You’re lying. I can always tell when you’re lying.” Mark watches Glenn intently. 

“Look, this thing we’ve had going on has to end. We both know that. Might as well end it now on a good note before it crumbles like everything else.” Glenn turns back around to look at Mark.

“You really think I’m going to let you go without a fight?” Mark’s face gets stony.

“You don’t really have a choice. I’m saying there’s nothing there but friendship anymore. And, if you push this, there won’t even be that anymore.” Glenn shakes his head and tosses his towel down on the bench in front of him. 

Mark stares at him. “Why?”

Glenn glances at him. “Because it’s time, Mark. We’re not young and dumb anymore. Not that we ever were dumb, but we’re too old for these games.”

“I don’t think you’re telling me the whole truth, but I’ll let it go for now. Just know that this isn’t over yet.” Mark warns, as the noise backstage increases on the other side of the door as the show comes to an end. 

“Fine.” Glenn turns to dig in his bag and Mark takes his cue and leaves the room.

Glenn sighs in relief and sinks down onto the bench. Everything in him longs to call out to Mark and make him come back, but he knows he has to resist. The games have got to end. 

They’re not what’s best for business and he doesn’t need them getting out or someone coming along and trying to use Mark as leverage against him. 

It’s for Mark’s own good, really. He’ll understand one day. It’s what’s best for business.


End file.
